Ciaran Forsyth
Ciaran Forsyth is an original character and the central protagonist of ''Code Geass: A Brave New World ''by nightbringer24. An average man living in our world, he suddenly finds himself thrust into the world of Code Geass, where he finds himself assisting the Holy Britannian Empire against Zero and the Black Knights. Appearance Ciaran is a twenty-one year old man with dark brown hair, light green eyes and 'a good smattering of facial hair' (which he quickly shaves off to be more presentable as a member of the Royal Guard, exposing his baby face). He stands at five-foot-eight'' ''and is described as having a slightly stocky build. Upon his intial appearance in the world of Code Geass, Ciaran wore a simple outfit consisting of a pair of dark blue jeans, brown leather boots and a black Iron Maiden t-shirt. In order to blend in following his arrival, he wears a military uniform similar to Andreas Darlton's; it consists of a deep maroon jacket, cream trousers tucked in black-jack boot, and a paor of white gloves, though the jacket's trim is coloured blue instead of gold like Darlton's. While piloting his Knightmare Frame, Ciaran wears a green coloured pilot suit. Personality Ciaran is a compassionate and kind-hearted young man. He takes his role in the military seriously and cares deeply to those serving under him and those close to him. While he makes it clear that he does not agree with Britannia's beliefs about race, he displays great loyalty towards Cornelia. Ciaran is not only very adaptable, given how quickly he mastered the Knightmare Frame, but shows great perception, as he managed to expose Augustus Hasslebach as being involved in the distribution of Refrain after realising that his suggestion of the smugglers were hiding at at the docks was a 'tad bit on the nose'. Ciaran is also shown to be very proud of his nationality. He identifies himself as British instead of Britannian, and is noticably angered when Zero refers to him as a 'Britannian lap-dog'. Abilities Despite hailing from another world, Ciaran seems to have a natural skill with Knightmare Frames. After he finished the training simulations, he was told that if Suzaku was ever placed out of commision, he would be chosen to take over the Lancelot. Additonally, Ciaran is immune to the effects of Geass, presumably due to his origins. Biography Ciaian Forsyth lived a very routine based life in present day Wales in our world. An average man in every sense of the word, he worked as a kitchen porter, but desired to enroll into the army and follow his family's tradition as a tank crewman. However, his application fell through, and attempts to enter a different line of work also yielded no results. One Wednesday afternoon, Ciaran leaves home to the nearest bus-stop to head to work, allowing his mind to wander. He comes to his senses after hearning his footsteps echoe, and finds himself in the Viceroy's Palace in the Tokyo Settlement of Area 11. He is quickly detained and sent to an interrogation room for questioning. Things take a turn for the worse when his interrogateors ask him if he is Zero, and when he answers no, they begin to brutally beat him. Cornelia li Britannia intervenes, proceeding to question Ciaran herself. It is at this point that Ciaran realises he is in another world, after being shown a world map showing him the three major superpowers. He agrees to fully cooperate with Cornelia, after making her swear that no harm will come to him. He is injected with truth serum and questioned once more; once again his answers of his knowledge of Zero come up in the negative. After the questioning, Cornelia has him healed up and placed in a guest room. Following this is a chain of events that results in Ciaran joining the Britannian armed forces. Initially, he is placed as Euphemia li Britannia's assisstant until his injuries recover. General Darlton and Cornelia quickly make Ciaran a lieutenant, in order to keep a closer watch on him and to prevent others from asking questions about him. Ciaran embraces his position in the army, and becomes even more excited upon learning of the Knightmare Frames. Upon learning of the Lancelot and and it's pilot, Suzaku Kurugi, Ciaran requests to meet him in person. Suzaku introduces him to Rivalz and Lelouch, the latter of whom realizes that Ciaran's presence can make his plans move much smoothly. Before he leaves, Lelouch attempts to use his Geass on Ciaran, requesting that the lieutenant take him to Cornelia. However, much to Lelouch's shock, Ciaran tells him that he cannot do so, seemingly immune to Geass. Dismissing Lelocuh's request as the results as a physical attraction to Cornelia, Ciaran bids him goodbye, leaving Lelouch shocked and outraged. Ciaran additionally finds himself the centre of attention of Nonette Enneagram, Knight of Nine, when she and Dorothea Ernst, Knight of Four, travel to Area 11 to visit Cornelia. Nonette takes on a flirtatious attitude towards Forsyth, who does his best to ignore her advances and retain his compsure. When Cornelia organises a crackdown on the trade of Refrain, Ciaran manages to expose Lord Augustus Hasselbach as being involved in the trade of the drug, thus resulting in the Refrain Drug pin Bust being carried out ahead of scedule. Cornelia gives Ciaran command over the operation, and in the process promotes him to Captain of her Royal Guard. During the operation, Ciaran ends up killing one of the dealers who attacks him (much to his shock), and Dorothea's presence results in Kallen Kōzuki's capture. After narrowly losing Zero, Ciaran returns to Cornelia. He throws a tirade over how everyone is praising him for killing someone, but Cornelia comforts him, telling him that he should be proud for carrying out his mission so well, and that she would never force a man under her command to be proud of taking a life. Following the operation, Ciaran is given a week of leave to recover from his trauma. He spends the day shopping with Nonette, during which he runs into Rivalz again, who is accompanied by Shirly, Milly and Nina. The group then decide to have lunch together, and part ways afterward; however, unkown to any of them, Ciaran is being observed by two mysterious figures. Meanwhile, Kallen is imprisoned and questioned by Darlton, who assures her that they will help her mother with her Refrain addiction, while Lelouch devises a plan to break her out. Euphemia orginises a small celebration with the others to celebrate Ciaran spending a full month with them. Darlton gives him a Webley .455 pistol as a gift befitting his rank of captain. When Cornelia realises that the Black Knights are heading to free Kallen, she assigns Ciaran to be in charge of the Purist Faction, much to their uproar, paticularly from Kewell Soresi. He meets Jeremiah Gottwald and Villetta Nu, and they come to a mutual undertsanding of wanting to get the job done. However, during the operation, the Black Knights manage to succeed in freeing Kallen and escape, despite Ciaran's best efforts to stop them. Some time following the prison incident, Cornelia reveals Operation Burning Brand, the plan to attack the JLF forces at Narita. Ciaran voices his concerns for possible civilian casualties, with Cornelia taking his words into account before sending him on excused duty until further notice. During this time, he encounters Jeremiah and Villetta again at a bar, who tell him of a plan they have devised to capture Zero. Ciaran offers to help them submit it to the Viceroy. Two days later, Ciaran is placed in charge of a reserve combat unit under Darlton for the Battle of Narita. Before the battle takes place, Cornelia orders all civilians in the area evacuated, including Joseph Fennett. As Ciaran and his unit, composed once again of the Purists, await further instructions, Jeremiah is outraged upon realising that he has been placed in a echelon unit. As he and Kewell enter a heated argument over the Orange incident and whether or not Jeremiah is responsible for the Purists current position, Ciaran angrily breaks up the argument, demanding that start acting like the elite military unit that they claim themselves to be. Upon being informed of the Black Knight's appearance, Jeremiah attempts to confront Zero, but Ciaran instead orders him and half of the Purists to assist Cornelia while he and Villetta intercept the Black KInights as they travel down the mountain. As they make their way there, Ciaran contacts Suzaku, ordering him to rendevous with Cornelia as opposed to joining up with him. As he manages to intercept Zero, her clashes with the Guren, and sends Villetta and the rest of his unit to run interference with the other Black Knights. As they leaves, Ciaran is shocked to discover that Kallen is the pilot. As the two battle, Ciaran is able to hold his own for a while, but eventually the Guren overwhelms him and his Gloucester. Kallen offers him the chance to surrender, as her way of saying thank you for his kindness and in honor of Dorothea for making the same offer in Kitakyushu. Ciaran's response is to decline her offer before ejecting himself from his Knightmare. Some time later, following the battle, Ciaran is able to make contact with Dartlon and requests an extraction. However, as he awaits such, he ia caught and captured by the Black Knights, who decide to take him to Zero. Relationships Cornelia li Britannia Ciaran and Cornelia maintain a professional relationship publicly. However, when in private, the two are very close, with Cornelia viewing Ciaran as a brother. A notable moment in their relationship was following the Refrain Drug pin Bust, during which Ciaran killed a man in self defense; after he lashed out that everyone seemed to be praisng him for taking a life, Cornelia comforted him and promised that he would never be abandoned or alone. Euphemia li Britannia Ciaran and Princess Euphemia have maintained a close relationship with each other since they first met, shortly before he was assigned as her assistant. When she first learned that Ciaran was from another world, Euphemia told him that she and the others would be his family from then on after he expressed to her that he missed his family. Due to this, the two seem to share a brother and sister like bond with one another. Andreas Darlton Ciaran enjoys a good realtionship with General Darlton. After the initial mishap of Ciaran's sudden appearance in the world of Code Geass, Darlton quickly took a shine to him, viewing him like a son. Likewise, Ciaran expresses a great deal of respect towards the General, viewing him as a mentor. Gilbert G.P. Guilford Guilford and Ciaran do not interact with each other very often, yet when they do, they retain a professional relationship with one another. There is also a good amount of respect between the two soldiers. Nonette Enneagram Since their first meeting, Nonette has displayed a flirtatious attitude toward Ciaran. Ciaran tries to ignore her advances on him and keep his relationship with her professional. Despite this, he considers her a friend, as shown when she accompanied him to the Tokyo settlement during his leave from duty. Dorothea Ernst Dorothea and Ciaran are show to be good friends with one another. Following the Refrain Drug pin Bust, after Ciaran had lost Zero, Dorothea attempted to comfort him after he expressed his guilt over killing a man during the operation. Additionally, Dorothea has expressed an attraction toward Forsyth, evidenced when she kisses him on the cheek. Upon realising this, she confides with Euphemia, who assures her that Ciaran will discover her feelings for him. Suzaku Kurugi Upon first meeting Suzaku, Ciaran was kind and supportive towards him. He told Suzaku that if he needed anything to let him know and he would do his best to help. Suzaku was shocked by Ciaran's kindness, but Ciaran said that he didn't share the Britannian views on race. He pointed out that since he was British as Suzaku was Japanese, they were both 'soldiers without a home' and needed to band together. Lelouch vi Britannia Ciaran only met Lelouch once during his meeting with Suzaku. He acted friendly towards Lelouch, who attempted to use his Geass in order to take him to Cornelia and advance his plans as Zero. When his Geass failed, Ciaran simply concluded that Lelouch was attracted to Cornelia, and said he wouldn't say anything about it before leaving. As such, Lelouch is infuriated by Ciaran, considering him a serious threat to the Black Knights. On the other hand, Ciaran is determined to bring Zero to justice, viewing him as a terrorist like many other members of the military. Due to the fanfic being told primarily from Ciaran's point of view, Lelouch can be considered the story's main antagonist. Kallen Stadtfeld/Kōzuki ﻿Ciaran's first meeting with Kallen was very brief, when he tried to secure her when the Black Knights were attempting to rescue her from prison. During this time, Ciaran displayed genuine concern for her well being, saying that she was in danger and that he needed to take her somewhere safer. Additionally, Ciaran refused to shoot her when she walked into his line of fire when he attempted to shoot Zero after he arrived and freed her. At the battle of Narita, Ciaran was reluctant to fight Kallen, but saw that there was no other way but to do so. Jeremiah Gottwald While Ciaran dislikes most of the Purists, Jeremiah is one of the two members who he respects. When he first met Jeremiah, he declared that he did not care of what he and the other Purists thought of him, his intention to get their assignment done. These words touched upon Jeremiah's sense of duty, and he came to respect Forsyth. However, during the Battle of Narita, when Jeremiah tried to pursue Zero, Ciaran threatened to shoot him for his actions. Despite his reluctance, Jeremiah conceded and followed Ciaran's orders to reinforce Cornelia. Villetta Nu